


The Scorpion

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-04
Updated: 2003-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a pet store is wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svmadelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn/gifts).



> svmadelyn said "pet store."  
> i said, "nookie in a pet store seems a little wrong."  
> and then i changed my mind.

"Lex, that's a--" Clark shuddered. "A scorpion. Should you be holding it?"

Suddenly the scorpion stung Lex's palm. "Ah-- Shit!" Lex cried, dropping the creature.

Clark grabbed Lex's hand and lifted it to his mouth.

"Clark?"

He put his lips to the wound. "Gotta get out the poison," Clark muttered as he started to suck.

Lex gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned back against the shelves. So this wasn't exactly how he'd first pictured Clark sucking him, but he guessed it'd have to do. Lex sighed, making a mental note to thank Enrique for the mechanical scorpion later.


End file.
